


Favorite Present

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jack wakes up early on his birthday.





	Favorite Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "obsessed_psyco"

Jack woke slowly, to the weight of another person in his bed, the feeling of a body that was simultaneously familiar and brand-new against his. It was still fairly early – he’d been an active-duty officer for too long not to automatically register that – but now he could appreciate the soft light filtering in through the curtains, sliding over the rumbled bedspread and shining brilliantly gold on the tuft of hair sticking out from the blankets beside him.

For a long moment, he just lay there, enjoying the warm huff of breath on his collarbone, the steady thrum of a familiar heartbeat, until his bedmate stirred and he tightened his arms around her..

“Jack?” asked Sam, sleepily. “What time ’sit?”

“Early,” he said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not that early,” she protested, but her eyes were still closed. “We should get up. We have plans.”

“New plans,” Jack mumbled. He pressed his nose to Sam’s hair and breathed in the smell of standard-issue shampoo – she’d beamed down straight from the _Hammond_ and he hadn’t given her any time to shower again since. “Better plans.”

“Jack,” she said, a laugh in her voice. “We’ll have to get up eventually. To eat. To go to the bathroom…”

“Right now?”

“Not right now,” Sam admitted.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Jack tilted his head to trail kisses down her neck. “It’s my _birthday_ , Carter, shouldn’t I get to do what I want?”

She did laugh at that, propping her elbow on his chest to look at him properly. “And let me guess – what you want to do is me?”

Jack offered his most charming grin. “I am the birthday boy,” he said. “And you’re my favorite present.”

Sam’s smile softened and she leaned in to kiss him, gently. “Always.”

THE END


End file.
